


Childhood Photographs

by Sarcastic_Pretzel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, No Romance, Photographs, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Pretzel/pseuds/Sarcastic_Pretzel
Summary: During fruitless research, Lucy finds an old photo book of the guild, with one snapshot in particular catching her eye. It leads to a long awaited discovery, but things don't turn out as she'd hoped. Secrets are forcefully revealed, when Lucy's friends decide to step in and demand answers from the Lightning Dragon Slayer.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 40





	1. Of Flying Books and a Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> I have a classic case of writer’s block for my other fanfiction, so enjoy this side-project that was way too much fun to write and is also the reason I can no longer read Laxus/Lucy fics.
> 
> PS: Worst “swearwords” in this are ‘hell’, ‘damn’ and ‘oatmeal-raisin-cookie’. You have been warned.

„I can’t take it anymore!“

Natsu plopped onto the ground dramatically, waving the book in his hands like a flag of surrender.

Lucy rolled her eyes at his antics. They hadn’t even been in the guild’s library for half an hour and the pinkette was already throwing in the towel.

“Yeah!” The blue exceed agreed with a moan. “Why do we have to read about the bad guys and not just go and let Natsu beat them up?”

“Because this dark guild is **not** to be underestimated!” Erza said in her stern, one-step-away-from-evil-voice, flipping the page of her book. “And we will **not** go in there unprepared. Got it?”

Natsu and Happy were hasty to nod and got back to flipping through a thick volume on dark spells.

“Yeah, so go back to pretending you can read and try to be useful, flame-fart.” Gray piped up unhelpfully from the corner of the room, picking up another book off the ground.

Team Natsu was spread out over the wooden floorboards of Fairy Tail’s library, surrounded by stacks of books that they thought might be useful for their upcoming mission.

“What was that, popsicle?!” Natsu challenged, one fist already alight.

“Boys!” Lucy yelled, before either could throw the first punch, giving them the best impression of Erza’s evil glower over the top of her gale glasses.

They mumbled something before slumping back down.

To think, those two idiots letting loose in this room. Lucy shuddered at the thought of what fire and ice could do to the priceless volumes stacked on the high shelves.

From above, they heard a small chuckle. Mira stood on one of the ladders used to reach the top of the shelves, putting back a few books into their designated places.

“It’s a first seeing you guys studying your enemies beforehand.” Her honey-sweet voice stated good-naturedly.

“Lucy and Erza are making us.” Happy sulked, then quickly darted behind a pile of books to avoid the red-head’s glare.

“And it’s sooo boooring.” Natsu started again.

“Natsu!” Erza reprimanded, hitting the shelf behind her for emphasis. But Erza being Erza and the shelf just being a poor, innocent shelf, it started shaking.

Books started tumbling out, flying down onto the team. Whilst Erza summoned a shield, tugging Lucy underneath the protective radius, Gray was quick to stabilize the unfortunate piece of furniture with his Ice-Make-Magic. Natsu rubbed his head, proclaiming: “See?! Told ya books are evil!”

Mira watched the scene unfold from her high vantage point -luckily leaned against another shelf- with an amused smile.

Happy crawled out from beneath the table, while Lucy took in the result of Erza’s accidental show of strength. Random books were now mixed up with the ones they’d just minutes before had carefully selected for research on the dark guild.

Great, this would take even longer now. She let herself fall onto the ground with a defeated sigh, looking at the previously flying books around her.

Between the textbooks, published studies and recipes, one caught her eye. Right on top of the newly formed pile, lay a scrap-books with the covers opened during its tumble.

“What’s this?” She asked curiously, exasperation momentarily forgotten.

Mira slid down the ladder elegantly, examining the book Lucy had picked up.

“Oh this!” She laughed. “These are photos, more like snapshots, of the guild members through the years.”

“Really?” Lucy stared at the picture on the opened page, interest peaked.

It showed a guild hall brawl in full swing. A younger version of Natsu and Grey in the midst, swinging wild punches at each other. A shouting kid-Erza with a long braid stood at the side, together with an eye-rolling Mira.

The Celestial mage laughed, making out each guild member from the years old photo.

“Oh yeah, that was a good fight.” Natsu peaked over Lucy’s shoulder. “I totally kicked Gray’s butt in that one.”

“In your dreams flame-brain.”

“What’d you call me, icicle?”

Erza pushed between the two casually. “Stop fighting you two!”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Lucy ignored her teammates, brown eyes glued to the photograph.

Young versions of Wakaba and Macao sat at the bar, grinning at the brawl, while a pint-sized Cana sipped on a -hopefully alcohol-free- drink beside them.

In the corner stood a teenaged Laxus, already tall but not nearly as buff as in present times. The same sound-pods covered his ears while he stared at the scene with a bored expression.

Lucy had been in Fairy Tail for a few months now, and she’d gotten to know every guild member quite well.

Except Laxus.

The young man was a mystery to her. A rude, brooding, ignoring-her-at-every-turn mystery.

He hadn’t said a word to her when she’d entered the guild for the first time. Or for a long time after that. But then, with Phantom Lord…

Lucy shook her head, refocusing on the scrapbook on her lap. She turned to the earlier page carefully, not wanting to loosen the pictures stuck inside.

The faces of her friends became younger and younger, the further she flipped to the front of the book.

A pocket-sized Levy reading a book three times her weight, smiling at the camera with chubby, toddler-cheeks.

The full Strauss-Trio, including Lisanna.

Erza with short hair, wearing armor for the first time.

Cana with a small puppy on her lap, looking up at Gildarts as they sat side by side at the bar, laughing at what the other was saying.

Lucy smiled when her team or Mira commented on the pictures, telling her the stories behind them.

“That’s the first time I gathered a complete set of armor.” Erza told her proudly.

“My first mission.” Natsu pointed to a photo of himself and Happy grinning with a completed poster in their hands.

“The time I discovered scrunchies.” Mira blushed and giggled.

“My first winter in Fairy Tail.” Gray standing in front of a winter wonderland, filled with ice sculptures, wearing nothing but boxers.

Lucy laughed along, a small twinge in her heart, remembering back to most of her childhood experiences. They certainly didn’t include ‘The First and Only Cake-Eating-Competition of Fairy Tail’ -won, of cause, by none other than Erza herself.

The research was completely forgotten by the time the blonde flipped to the earliest pages. A wonky selfie, done by the master. It showed Gramps, towering over the crowd gathered at a Fairy Tail Parade long since passed. He was smiling into the camera, his moustache curled upwards.

And on his shoulders, holding his right hand pointed to the sky in the Fairy Tail way, a grin stretched across his young face…

Lucy’s heart stopped and sped up at the same time. Her eyes widened, breath hitched. Her hands holding the book began to shake slightly, as she sat there frozen.

“What’s wrong Luce?” Natsu asked, noticing his partner’s sudden change in mood.

Lucy didn’t hear him, forcing herself to blink a few times to make sure the image wasn’t an illusion.

“Lucy?” Erza’s worried voice sounded far away.

“Who is that?” She asked in a shaky voice, finger pointed to the small boy on Gramps’ shoulders.

“That?” Mira asked, a little confused. “That’s Laxus. Lucy, why-”

But the Celestial wizard wasn’t paying them any attention, a smile slowly spreading across her face. She suddenly jumped up, setting the book onto the nearest table and started sprinting for the exit.

“Wha- Lucy!” She barely heard Natsu shout after her, but she didn’t care.

The picture she’d been carrying with her for years seemed to weigh like lead in the pouch with her keys.

The often looked at, slightly crumpled around the edges, well cared for picture.

It was burned into her memory; a little, blond boy smiling into the camera, proudly holding a little, bundled-up baby. The baby had been her, seventeen years ago, smiling up at the older boy in the captured shot. The same boy that’d sat on Gramps’ shoulder in the scrapbook. And on the back of the photograph, her mother’s neat handwriting: “ _My two darlings_.”

She’d never known the boy’s name, until now. She’d found the photo in her mother’s old dresser, shortly after the woman had passed from this world. Little Lucy had wanted something that’d smelled like the mother she missed so much. Instead, she’d found that photo, neatly pressed into the front page of a book hidden beneath her things. Though young at the time, Lucy had known what that meant. Somewhere out there, she had a big brother.

And that believe had gotten her through the years of being ignored and used as a bargaining chip by her father. It had been her initial plan when she’d ran away. To find the person in the photo. But having no name, nor any idea what he looked like at the present, she had to give up the search.

But he was here!

Lucy ran down the corridor, heading for the hall.

Now that she knew, she felt stupid for not realizing it earlier. Despite the fact that Laxus had grown considerably throughout the years they hadn’t known each other, and she’d never seen him smile like his younger self in the photos, nor had he had his signature lightning-shaped scar across one eye, Lucy had been sure she’d know once she’d meet her brother.

But all that didn’t matter to her at the moment.

She burst into the guild hall. A few eyes met hers, curious why the blonde was in such a rush. Laxus’ large frame wasn’t in his usual corner table, nor at the bar, nor anywhere else in the guild. Taking no notice of the confused stares of her nakama, Lucy darted towards the lime green strands of hair that belonged to Freed.

“Do you know where Laxus is?” She panted, startling Freed by her sudden appearance.

“Uh, I think he went for a walk. In the forest.” He answered, too startled to question her sudden interest in his teammate.

With a quick ‘thanks’ Lucy was already darting out the guild’s front doors.

All that running from -or towards- danger on her missions with Natsu was really coming in handy, as she jumped down the hill that led to Magnolia’s forest.

Reaching the forest’s edge, Lucy had to slow down to consider her next move. She had no idea where Laxus went exactly. But her adrenaline filled mind wouldn’t stop now. Moving past the trees, she let her magic spread, closing her eyes briefly. Her magic was jittery with nerves and excitement, but also honed in on one thing.

Laxus was one of the strongest wizards of Fairy Tail. He had a huge amount of magical energy. That and him being a Dragon Slayer made his kind of magic unmistakably unique.

Lucy could feel his electric trail of magic leading an uncharted path through the trees.

Without hesitation she followed it, jumping over bushes and dodging low-hanging branches.

Questions were racing through her head.

How would Laxus react to her sudden proclamation that they were related? Confused? Disbelieving? Angry?

They hadn’t talked once. Not really. Only on one incident could Lucy say that Laxus had spoken to her.

It had been a few days after the Phantom Lord attack:

_She was still in Fairy Tail’s infirmary, recovering from her near-death-experience curtsey of Gajeel. It was early morning and she was alone in the room with a sleeping Levy in another bed. Trying a few stretches to test her injuries, Lucy suddenly felt a presence in the room. Whipping around, reaching for her keys instinctively, she came to a halt when stormy, blue eyes stared into hers from across the room. She was so startled at Laxus’ presence, she didn’t know what to say._

_“Are you alright?” Were the first and only words he’d ever spoken to her._

_Lucy stared at him in confusion. He’d never even said as much as a ‘Hello’ in her direction. But now he stood in the hospital wing, his stoic expression not managing to hide the worry in his eyes, as he took inventory of her injuries._

_“F-Fine.” She managed. “For the circumstances.” She added quickly, gesturing to her bandaged…everything._

_He nodded, not offering any information on why he was there. Laxus looked like he was about to leave again, but paused by the doorway._

_Before Lucy could blink, he’d closed the space between them. It took her a few seconds, before she understood that he was hugging her. Laxus Dreyar, heir of Fairy Tail, resident grump and power house had carefully placed his large arms around her and, mindful of her injuries, was gently hugging her! When her confused brain finally caught up with the events, Laxus had already let her go and disappeared out the door, before Lucy could do as much as hug him back._

_Her muddled thoughts managed to come up with two explanations of what’d just happened;_

_One: this was a pain-killer induced, very realistic dream._

_Two: Laxus felt guilty for being out of town on a mission with his team during the battle with Phantom Lord._

_At the time, both theories had made equal amount of sense, especially since Laxus had gone right back to pretending she didn’t exist after she’d left the infirmary._

_And she’d heard that as soon as Gajeel had shown his face again, Laxus had kicked the ever-living-crap out of him, most likely wanting revenge for his guild._

That interaction was all the connection she had to the second generation Dragon Slayer and, at the time, it had felt meaningless.

Lucy pushed all thoughts of the past out of her mind as she ran up a hill, feeling his magic presence strengthen.

Breathless, she came to a stop when the tree line ended. The hill, more like a raised clearing, overlooked the large forest and parts of the town in the far distance. One large, lone tree stood in the middle. And sitting beneath its shade-

“Laxus!” Lucy gulped in a deep breath, finally realizing the exhaustion brought on by the mile run she’d just completed. Her heartbeat was going at least thrice its normal pace, although she couldn’t be sure if it was brought on due to the unplanned exercise or her excitement.

The blonde Dragon Slayer looked over at her. With his senses, he’d had to have heard her coming. She hadn’t exactly tried to be stealthy whilst crashing through the undergrowth.

His expression was as always unreadable, but as his cold eyes took in her hectic state, her wide grin despite the panting and the twinkle in her eyes, he let out a small sigh.

“I know this will sound crazy, b-but hear me out.” Lucy took another lungful of air. “I think I might be your sister.”

She looked at him expectantly.

He didn’t look confused at her bold statement. He didn’t question how she came to such a crazy conclusion. He didn’t get angry and told her to go waste someone else’s time with her stupid stories.

Laxus simply sighed again, leaning back against the tree.

“I know.” He stated calmly.


	2. Of Broken Hearts and Doors

Hand already hovering over her key-pouch, preparing to explain everything with the photograph inside, Lucy froze, her smile faltering.

Had she heard him right? He knew?!

“Wh…What?” She managed in a shaky voice. This didn’t make any sense. “…How? When?”

“From the moment you’ve entered the guild.” Laxus said casually, like he wasn’t dropping a bombshell onto the younger, blonde mage.

Lucy felt like she’d just been thrown from a very high cliff. All the excitement and anticipation of having a blood relative that wasn’t her father -and finally getting to meet him properly- had send her soaring to the heavens. Now all those parts were tumbling down inside her, like a house of cards in a gust of wind.

“You…uh…you’ve never said anything.” She mumbled. At that point she’d rather he’d gotten mad or straight out told her she was deluded. Anything but this apathetic front she was facing now.

He didn’t meet her eyes, staring stubbornly at the descending sun above the far away horizon.

“Didn’t seem worth mentioning.” He said almost forcefully.

Lucy barely managed to hold back the sob that rose in her throat. It came out like a muffled shriek beneath the hand she’d quickly clamed over her mouth.

He heard, she knew he did. Even with the ever-present sound pods covering his ears, Lucy knew the Dragon Slayer would’ve been able to detect her sound of hurt.

Laxus didn’t move, staring tensely and demonstratively at the sun set, not her.

“You…you don’t care that…that…” Lucy tried after she trusted her voice not to break during the next sentence.

-That we’re related, not just through Fairy Tail, but through blood?

-That we share the same mother?

-That I’m your little, long-lost sister?!

Laxus stayed motionless. “Why should I?”

Lucy had to hug herself hard to stop the shaking that she felt from deep inside. Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes and she quickly turned back to the forest’s edge.

“Alright.” She whispered, not knowing what else to say.

She managed to walk calmly to the tree line, pausing once to look over her shoulder. The young man that was supposed to be her big brother hadn’t moved an inch.

Lucy had barely reached the first tree when she started sprinting down the hill she’d minutes before had ran up at the same speed, filled with enthusiasm and hope for a new familiar connection.

She couldn’t recall ever having been so happy and then so bitterly disappointed in such a short span of time.

Moisture building up in her eyes blurred the passing trees, but Lucy refused to let herself cry while he was possibly still in earshot.

His behavior made some semblance of sense now, she thought whilst darting past a large oak that marked the different paths of the forest.

He’d been so distant not because she’d somehow offended him, but because he simply didn’t care about her. It was that easy. The hug in the infirmary had been nothing but a fluke of brotherly affection. Nothing that mattered to him.

Perhaps she was overreacting? Lucy had never had any siblings, let alone long-lost ones, before. Maybe this was normal? Her father had ignored her for the most part of her life, so maybe…

She shook her head whilst running. No matter how she twisted it, that wasn’t how family was supposed to act.

If Fairy Tail had taught her one thing, it was that family and friends should always be there for each other. She saw how much Mira and Elfman cared for each other. Heck, Natsu and Gajeel weren’t even technically related and acted like they couldn’t stand each other. Yet everyone knew how much they meant to the other, due to their shared past and similar magic, although neither would ever admit to it. The whole guild welcomed their nakama home, even if they’d been gone for only a couple of days on a mission.

So shouldn’t a brother show some kind of reaction to the sister he hadn’t seen in what…seventeen, sixteen years?...walking through the doors of his guild?

Lucy had reached her street in the town of Magnolia, still running like she was being chased, passers-by jumping out of her way.

She was forced to stop in front of her door, drawing out the key. It took her a few attempt to get the key into the lock with her shivering fingers.

As soon as she got inside, she slammed the door shut and summoned Plue. The little spirit looked at his key-holder with worried, beady eyes and hugged her back as the blonde pressed him to her chest.

Sobs finally broke free from her throat and she slumped down onto the floor with her back leaning against the couch, not stopping the tears that fell on the little dog.

With one hand she pulled out the picture that had meant so much to her until today. The little boy that she now knew was Laxus, still smiled proudly out at her, arms securely wrapped around the tiny baby.

That little boy had been the final decision-maker when Lucy had been pulled back and forth between staying in her life at the mansion and daring to live for her dreams far away. The final push had come from the thought that she’d never run into him staying in her lonely home for the rest of her life. He was somewhere out there.

Turned out, that no-longer-little boy couldn’t care less about the now grown baby from the picture.

Lucy tossed the photograph away from her and it landed face-up on the ground.

She didn’t know how long she sat there, sobbing and holding onto her little spirit, who hugged her back as best as he could with his tiny arms. At some time, the sound of her crying was joined by muffled voices behind the door of her apartment.

“-well, where else could she be, flame-brain?” Gray, definitely Gray. “She wasn’t anywhere at the guild.”

“And Freed said she was asking about Laxus?” Levy’s light voice drifted to Lucy, still sitting against the couch.

“Yes. After she ran out on us in the library.” Erza. “And he just came back and Lucy wasn’t with him.”

There was a knock on the wood of her door and Lucy held her breath. She didn’t know how to explain all this to her friends. She’d never even told them about her theory that she had another relative somewhere in the world.

“No one there?” Mira’s sweet voice asked after a few silent seconds.

“But I can hear her heartbeat.” Damn Natsu’s Dragon Slayer hearing.

“Maybe she’s asleep?” Yes, thank you Happy.

“I’ll go check.” Damn Natsu and his indifference when it came to breaking and entering.

Lucy didn’t have time to question whether she’d learned from the past and had actually locked her window, before it was already pushed open and her pink haired partner jumped into her living room, closely followed by his blue exceed.

“Yo Luce! Are ya home-”, he stopped short when he saw his best friend huddled on the floor, tears still running down her face.

“Guys, Lucy is crying!” He yelled in a panic, rushing to his partner.

“WHAT?!” Was followed by the sound of a door being kicked in and wood breaking. Erza. Definitely Erza.

Lucy barely had the time to think about how to explain _that_ to her landlady, when her team, together with Levy and Mira came running at her.

After making sure that the cause of her crying wasn’t a physical injury, they stood around her clueless, whilst Levy patted her sobbing friend’s shoulder.

“Lucy…” Mira tried. “Please tell us what happened.”

Lucy looked like she wanted to say something, but didn’t know how exactly; opening and closing her mouth with no words coming out. With a shaking finger and a deep sigh, she pointed at a little piece of paper that the friends had ignored on their storm into her apartment.

Mira walked over and picked up what turned out to be a slightly crinkled photograph.

Her gasp filled the room, her eyes going wide as she recognized the people in the picture.

“What is it?” A very confused Gray asked her.

Wordlessly, the silver haired woman held up the piece of paper.

“Is that…Laxus?” Erza asked uncertainly.

Lucy nodded numbly.

“Who’s the baby?” Natsu, who’d completely lost the thread of the conversation, asked.

“Is that you, Lu?” Levy squeaked, the pieces falling together inside her fast-working brain.

Lucy nodded again.

“What does that mean?!” Happy exploded, his face mirroring Natsu’s bewildered expression.

“Lucy, is Laxus your brother?” Mira asked gently.

Everyone stared at the Celestial mage as she nodded slowly, keeping her face buried in Plue’s fur.

“WHAT?!” Natsu, Gray and Erza chorused together.

A quick glance from Mira kept them quiet, but the perplexed look on their faces said everything going on inside their heads.

“You didn’t know this was him.” Mira stated, gesturing to the photo, all the pieces of the past hours having found their logical place inside her head. “And you only found out this afternoon, when you saw that old photo of him and the master.”

Lucy finally looked up to meet her nakama’s eyes.

“Yeah.” She said quietly.

“Alright, alright.” Natsu shook his head wildly. “Moving past the fact that goddamn **Laxus** is your brother, and we will get back to that later!, how did _that_ lead to you crying your eyes out?”

Feeling like a wailing baby, Lucy wiped away her tears with a free hand.

“Well…I never expected to find my brother-I had no idea who he is, you see…but when I saw that photo in the scrapbook, I got so…excited. All of you are my family, but I really wanted to know that I have relatives somewhere who haven’t tried to get me into an arranged marriage, or, you know, aren’t dead…

“I know Laxus never talked to me or anything, but…I still wanted to get to know him. So I found him in the forest and told him…”

Tears started rolling down her cheeks again.

“And…what did he say Lu?” Levy ventured.

“He said he knew!” Lucy yelled, making her guild mates jump back at the sudden volume.

“He’d known ever since I stepped into the guild with you, Natsu.”

“And he didn’t say anything?!” Erza’s tone had gone down an octave, not believing her ears at her fellow S-Class wizard’s behavior.

“That’s not even the best part.” Lucy chuckled humorlessly. “Apparently tipping me off that we are related _wasn’t worth mentioning_.”

Levy gasped and Gray balled his fists.

“He flat out told me that he doesn’t care. _Why should he_?”

Whilst Lucy went back to hugging the little, white spirit, her nakama stared at each other in shocked silence.

Then, all at once, their faces turned dark and they saw red.

“I’m sorry for being such a baby.” Lucy sniffed, not noticing the change in atmosphere. “Maybe I am just overreacting. I should just-“

“Oh no, Lucy.” Gray patted the blonde’s hair, barely managing to control the anger in his voice. “You cry all you want.”

“Yeah Lu. You’re not overreacting. _He_ is underreacting.” Levy added reassuringly, suppressing the urge to repeatedly slam a very heavy book over Laxus head. For the moment, anyway.

“We should have a chat with him.” Mira’s sweet voice had taken on a toxic undertone that usually caused people to run very far in the other direction.

Lucy was about to protest, but the guild’s Reequip mage wouldn’t hear of it.

“Natsu, Happy, you stay with Lucy.” Erza commanded with all the authority of a general on the battlefield.

The pinkette opened his mouth, wanting to say the he very much wanted to kick Laxus’ butt for making Lucy so miserable. But he closed it again. The others could handle the butt-kicking this time. His partner needed him more right now.

He gave a quick nod before slumping down beside Lucy, pulling the blanket off the couch and wrapping it around both of them. Seeing that the prime Lucy-hugging-spot was still taken by Plue, Happy sat himself down on Lucy’s shoulder and cuddled into the side of her neck.

The others gave a quick ‘good-bye’ before walking out the door hanging from one hinge, pacing down the street towards their guild. The street-vendors jumped out of their path, sensing the furious aura radiating from the group of four.

“If it comes down to it,” Erza began again, “Levy, you hold off Freed, Gray you take care of Bickslow and I’ll handle Evergreen.”

“I’m taking Laxus.” Mira stated, the cheery attitude long gone, her fingers twitching in anticipation.

They all nodded.

Fairy Tail meant family. And nobody embodied that more than Mira. The barmaid was a big sister to everyone; always offering advice, meddling in their love-life and ready to send anyone straight to hell if they hurt her nakama.

Mira, despite all the anger rolling through her, couldn’t understand Laxus. Yes, he was cold and distant. But everyone knew how much he cared for the Thunder Tribe and his grandfather. Family meant something to him as well, so why his reaction to Lucy’s discovery?

What Mira wouldn’t give to see her little sister one more time. And Laxus had that chance. So why throw it away?

She was resolved to get her answer, as the four mages walked up to the guild hall. Even if she had to break some bones to get it.


	3. Of Food-Based Insults and Memories

Makarov sat on his usual spot on the bannister of Fairy Tail’s first floor, looking down onto the happenings of his beloved guild, ready to stop any brawl from escalating.

When their Celestial mage had stormed through, demanding to know where his grandson was off Freed, the old man knew she was onto something.

She must’ve found out somehow.

He hadn’t expected any less. That girl had her mother’s wits and her father’s logical brain. Lucy had figured it out, he was sure.

Fairy Tail’s master sighed internally. He knew how hard this whole charade was on Laxus. Not that he liked any of it, but it was in Lucy’s best interest.

When she’d entered his beloved guild, a chaotic Natsu by her side, the old man had nearly fallen off his seat. She looked so much like her mother; it was astounding.

He’d spotted his grandson, eyes wide, leaning so far over the first-floor bannister, he’d almost lost his balance; him too realizing who had just walked in.

Neither had known his little sister had left her safe home. Nor why she was in Fairy Tail. But both had concealed any information on that topic from the Celestial mage; Gramps acting like he did to every one of his children and Laxus laying on the indifference extra thick.

But now the clever blonde knew.

Makarov knew his grandson all too well. He’d do anything to keep the people he cared about safe.

When the sun had begun to set, Laxus entered the guild. Alone. The master and his grandson exchanged a quick glance that told the older man everything he needed to know.

Makarov raised an eyebrow in question. The hurt in Laxus’ eyes gave away what he’d already suspected. Laxus hadn’t told her the full truth.

The old master didn’t know whether to be glad or sad about that.

His grandson breezed past Team Natsu, who’d just finished interrogating Freed about their Celestial teammate’s whereabouts. Seeing that they would get no explanation from Laxus, the team -plus Mira and a curious Levy- left the guild in search of Lucy.

The master got an uneasy feeling that there would be a certain reaction coming from Lucy’s teammates some time very soon…

And he wasn’t disappointed.

It felt like no time at all had passed, and Team Natsu (plus Levy and Mira and sans Natsu and Happy) were back. And they made no effort to disguise that fact.

The wooden double doors were slammed open with such vigor that it really was a miracle they didn’t fly off their hinges. All eyes went to the entrance of the Fairy Tail guild, which showed an extremely furious quartette of mages.

“Laxus, you maggot-infested piece of oatmeal-raisin-cookie!”

That unusual and child-friendly insult came from the small, Solid Script mage, glaring daggers at Laxus, who’d sat down with the Thunder Legion at their favorite corner table.

Every other mage backed away ever so slightly, as the four came storming towards his grandson, Mira in the lead.

Laxus stood up with a huff, the nonchalant expression he’d perfected over the years, back on display and met them half way.

No one knew what was going on, but were too scared to step between Mira and the source of her anger, as well as too curious to leave the danger zone for fear of missing the confrontation. The master remained on his spot on the bannister, not knowing whether to step in immediately, or hope that their unravelling plan might last a bit longer.

His grandson was evidently betting on the latter option, facing Lucy’s furious friends head-on.

“Could we discuss this privately?” He grumbled, before the mages in front of him could start.

“DISCUSS?!” Erza exclaimed, causing multiple Fairy Tail members to scoot a bit more towards the walls. “There is nothing to _discuss_!”

“Yeah! You really hurt Lucy’s feelings, jerk!” Gray added, the temperature dropping several degrees.

“We should really keep this on the down-low.” The second generation Dragon Slayer all but hissed at them.

A collective shiver ran down everyone’s spines, as Mira said in a low voice:

“We most certainly will not act like you aren’t the reason Lucy is crying her eyes out.”

From behind their team leader, Makarov saw the Thunder Legion standing up, but Laxus waved at them to stay back.

“All because you have the emotional capability of a hardboiled egg!” Levy fired up at him.

“Uhm…Shrimp?” Gajeel questioned carefully, daring to edge a little further towards the five people in the hall’s center. “What’s goin’ on?”

“Laxus is an emotionally constipated, overcooked-”

“Yeah, no, I got that. But what exactly did he do?”

“Juvia would like to know as well.” The blue-haired woman added, speaking for almost everyone in the guild.

“It’s really none of your business.” Laxus tried again, knowing full well what would happen next.

“NONE OF OUR BUSINESS?!” Erza exploded, building herself up to her full height in front of the other S-Class mage. “Due to your ignorance of other people’s feelings, Lucy is now miserable and sad! That is very much our business!”

“Levy-chan,” Droy ventured. “What happened?”

“Why don’t you tell them, Laxus?” Mira’s honeysweet voice was laced with the venom of ten cobras.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer tried to signal them with his eyes to drop it, but Lucy’s friends were too angry to notice, instead they took his silence for brooding stubbornness.

So, Mira smirked evilly, knowing what kind of reaction her next move would bring forth from their nakama. She held up a small piece of yellowing paper, saying loud enough for the entire guild to hear:

“Laxus is Lucy’s brother!”

For a few seconds there was silence. Then the storm broke loose.

“WHAT?”

“That’s not possible!”

“I would not have bet on that.”

“How can sweet Lucy be related to Laxus?”

A few stepped closer to examine the photograph in Mira’s hand. Those who knew Laxus since childhood could easily identify him as the blonde boy, and with the knowledge they’d just been given, it wasn’t a far stretch to think that the big, brown eyes of the baby belonged to their Celestial nakama. 

Laxus merely sighed, knowing that this information would definitely not be contained in the guild. Word would spread that the master of Fairy Tail had another grandchild. But he couldn’t help a small smile as he saw the picture. He could remember when it was taken; the first time he’d seen his baby sister.

Happy memories of a giggling Lucy and their mother behind the camera were disrupted by Gray’s voice.

“And he told Lucy he couldn’t care less!”

Another moment of shocked silence before…

“WHAT?”

“Why would you say that?”

“That is not very manly!”

“How can you do that to Lucy?”

The tall blonde sighed again, not really caring at the insults and outraged comments being thrown his way. He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and turned to see Freed standing beside him.

“I think it’s time you tell them.” He stated.

“Yeah, the cat’s out the bag now.” Ever agreed, joining them, also ignoring the angry hoard around them.

“Out the bag!” “Out the bag!” Bix’s babies hollered.

Of cause his team knew. He’d planned on keeping it a secret from them as well, but that plan didn’t even last a week.

Ever had put the pieces together first, her sharp eyes seeing the same blonde hair, the same protectiveness of their teammates and Laxus’ strange attitude whenever she brought those facts up. Whilst she was pestering Laxus about finally spilling the beans, but not outright saying her theory, Freed had caught on, easily following her thread of thought. Bix had to be told outright, and Laxus hadn’t seen the point of denying what they already knew. So he’d sworn them -and especially Bix’s babies- to secrecy and told them everything they hadn’t figured out yet. They’d immediately agreed not to tell a soul, after understanding why he and Gramps were keeping it a secret in the first place.

And now he had to do it all over again.

“LISTEN UP BRATS!” The master of Fairy Tail shouted from the first floor. It quieted the guild members, but they were still far from calm.

“Tell them Laxus.” The old man nodded to his grandson. He too had seen that this would no longer stay quiet and now they might as well explain themselves.

“Tell us what?” Mira was still furious, together with the rest of Lucy’s friends.

“Remember how I got this?” Laxus pointed to his eye, specifically at the lightning scar that ran across it.

That threw his nakama off for a moment. What did _that_ have to do with Lucy?

“You got it after your father implanted the lacrima behind you eye.” Erza stated, not understanding why Laxus brought it up, since he’d never liked talking about it in the past.

“Exactly. He wanted his own Dragon Slayer and morals didn’t exactly stop him.”

It brought a twinge of guilt to the master, listening to his grandson. He’d known Ivan wasn’t fit to be a father. And still he’d let Laxus go with him. He was adamant that he’d never make that mistake again. Not with Laxus and not with little Lucy either.

“So?” Gray asked coldly, not caring about the sensitivity of the topic.

“So, what do you think my father would’ve done, if he’d found out there was another young mage with similar genetics and potential power out there?”

The question hit like a truck. Everyone stared at the master’s grandson in shock as his words unfolded their meaning. When no one said anything, Laxus continued:

“Maybe we’d have another second generation Dragon Slayer running about. Perhaps a Celestial one. Maybe also with a scar and _the emotional capability of a hardboiled egg_?”

The angry and indignant atmosphere had evaporated from the guild’s hall, leaving stunned mages in its wake.

“We knew Lucy would be safe with her father.” Gramps added, whilst Laxus huffed in disagreement.

He’d never liked the idea of leaving his sister behind; not when he was seven and not now. And he’d never liked Jude. Too controlling and close-minded for his taste. Or anyone’s really.

“And we were more than happy that fate, or Natsu, brought her here. But my son is still a variable threat, therefore we tried to disguise Lucy’s heritage as long as we could. Until today, this worked.”

Gramps let it sink in. Everything they’d done for fifteen years, had been in order to keep Lucy existence on a need-to-know-basis.

He knew Layla never mentioned Laxus after Lucy’s second birthday, knowing it had to be hard on the mother. Makarov wasn’t sure, but it was possible that his unofficial daughter-in-law had even sworn her spirits to secrecy.

Jude had never been inaugurated, but his distaste for the magic world had been a safe bet that he wouldn’t let Ivan near his daughter.

The master had send Gajeel as a double-agent into the guild of his son, in order to keep a closer eye on him.

Laxus himself hadn’t sought Lucy out after the implantation of the lacrima, although it had taken some persuasion until the young Dragon Slayer understood what was at stake, not even after they'd received news that Layla had died.

And yet, despite all the secrecy and cover ups, Lucy had still found her way to Fairy Tail. At least now, Makarov knew they could keep her safe, even if Ivan decided to try the same thing again.

The guild looked at Laxus, who was getting a little uncomfortable with all the attention, seeing him in a new light all of a sudden.

Fairy Tail’s mages were still silent, some still trying to comprehend it all, whilst others felt a little guilty over their assumptions of the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

No one knew how long the silence would’ve stretched on, if not for the small voice coming from the back of the group.

“You stupid Dragon Slayers and your stupid protectiveness.” 

Everyone turned, clearing a line of sight between Laxus and the smiling blonde, standing in the guild’s open doors.

Natsu hadn’t been able to deter his partner, when she’d gotten up and said that, if anyone got to scold at Laxus for being an uncaring brother, it would be her. She wouldn’t let her friends do it for her and she’d show the grumpy Dragon Slayer that his apathy didn’t affect her in the slightest. A lie, but he didn’t have to know that.

They’d arrived when the guild was in an uproar, but before Lucy could make her way through her nakama, she’d heard Gramps’ command of ‘Listen up Brats’ and everything that’d followed.

He’d been protecting her. That idiot Dragon Slayer had done what Dragon Slayers do, and tried to keep her as safe as possible. The realization crashed over her and although she’d been crying for the better part of an hour because of him, Lucy couldn’t help but smile at her brother’s words.

Now she stood in the entrance of the guild, doors still open from Mira’s violent entry, her eyes starting to water again, this time not out of emotional hurt.

Faster than anyone could comprehend, Lucy rushed at her brother, just like he’d done in the infirmary, throwing her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly. She’d really thought she’d be out of tears to cry for a long time, but there she was, salty droplets running down her cheeks again.

Laxus stood frozen for a few seconds, not having noticed her presence during the arguing and explaining and shear noise at the guild. Before finally, a smile crept onto his face and he encircled the petite blonde with his arms, almost engulfing her much smaller figure. At least now she knew everything and he could just be happy to finally have his sister again.

“I really thought you didn’t care.” Her muffled voice could be heard in the silent hall.

“I’m sorry, Lucy. Gramps and I really tried to keep you away from…everything the Dreyar name brings with it.”

“This is how it should’ve been the first time. You should’ve told me.”

“I know.” He replied, neither of the siblings moving away from the hug.

“From the beginning.”

“To be fair, I was sure you didn’t remember me. Didn’t know you had a photo, Goldie.”

The nickname brought up a long forgotten memory from the back of the Celestial mage’s mind. Of times where her tiny baby teeth couldn’t quite pronounce the ‘x’ properly.

“Thanks for looking out for me…Lossie.”

She could feel him chuckle at the name, although Lucy was sure that, if anyone else tried calling him that, he’d shock them into a different reality.

“Always.”

Most members of Fairy Tail were watching the touching scene with watery eyes -or in Gramps’ case; full on waterworks- all previous resentment and urge to revenge Lucy’s tears forgotten. Well, almost…

“Does this mean we’re not beating Laxus up for making Lucy cry?” Natsu walked up to the original quartette of angry mages.

“I think he’s been through enough, flame brain. Levy called him an oatmeal-raisin-cookie, after all.”

Lucy chuckled as she heard that, slowly releasing her grip on Laxus, whilst the bluenette huffed behind her.

“It was the first thing that came to mind. And I’m not sorry. Not telling Lu when she found out was stupid!” Levy said indignantly, giving Laxus the stink-eye.

“I’m going to hear that until the end of time, aren’t I?” The taller blonde mumbled.

Lucy grinned up at him, wiping the last of the tears off her face, not quite believing how fast her day had gone from excited anticipation, to heartbreaking disappointment and finally to overly happy satisfaction, that now everything was how it should be.

“Definitely.”


	4. Of New Friends and Frames

Lucy rummaged around her apartment, throwing everything she thought she’d need for the upcoming mission into an open duffle bag.

It was a few weeks after her and Laxus’ reunion and the Celestial mage was happy as can be.

She was still a member of Team Natsu, but occasionally went along with the Thunder Legion and Laxus on a mission, something which her pinkette partner had grumbled about.

Lucy had been a little worried if the closed-off team would accept her so quickly, but had been pleasantly surprised.

Evergreen -or ‘Ever’, as the Fairy mage demanded she should call her now- had been very happy to ‘finally have another girl on the team’ and the two became friends almost instantaneously, ganging up on the guys more often than not.

Freed was delighted to have someone to talk about books and history on the journeys with, breaking out of his stoic shell as he animatedly discussed the Celestial Laws with her.

Bickslow -or ‘Bix'- didn’t mind her presence, saying with a shrug that at least now, Laxus could stop acting ‘so damn grumpy, whenever Lucy entered the guild’, but refused to stop calling her ‘Cosplayer’, even after she beat him during a training session with Loke’s help.

Lucy chuckled quietly to herself, remembering the stunned expressions of the Thunder Legion and Laxus’ proud smirk when Bix finally stopped seeing stars.

Since the news spread around Magnolia and beyond, that Gramps had another grandchild, both Laxus and Natsu had been slightly on edge, she could tell. They’d all been waiting for something to happen; another attack or kidnapping attempt, just this time by Raven Tail.

But Makarov somehow had clear intel that his son Ivan wasn’t planning anything of the likes yet, so Lucy didn’t feel the need to worry. She’d hate it, if Fairy Tail was dragged into another guild-war because of her.

“Are you ready, Lucy?”

The blonde squeaked in surprise and turned from her packing to see Ever lounging on her couch. Bix was swinging his way through her window after her, his babies following right behind.

Also, just like Team Natsu, half of the Thunder Legion had absolutely no problem with breaking into her apartment, either ‘to check-up on her’ or in Ever’s case ‘just to chat’.

Freed was aghast by this ‘violation of proper manners’ and refused to enter her apartment by any other means than the front door. As did Laxus, but he didn’t fit through the window and just barged in using the (now fixed) door. So Lucy saw Freed as the only person from both teams, who would actually announce his presence before coming inside.

“Yep.” The blonde answered, not bothering with a lecture on breaking and entering –because really, what’s the point?- and closed up her bag after tossing her whip on the pile.

“Come on Goldie.” Came Laxus’ voice from outside. “Train leaves in ten.”

“I’m coming!” She shouted back, shooing Ever and Bix back out the window and grabbing the key to her apartment.

Rushing out to meet up with her brother and his team, Lucy passed by her cabinet. The old photo with her and Laxus as children sat there, carefully smoothed out in a frame. She no longer felt the need to carry it around with her at all times, now that she cracked the mystery of her unknown, big brother.

Beside it were numerous pictures; several of Team Natsu; just with the pinkette and herself; with Levy; a guild group-photo…and the newest addition; a selfie Lucy took only a couple of weeks ago. With her grinning into the camera, one arm thrown around Laxus, who’d had to stoop down a little to fit in the frame.

And with the Thunder Legion photo-bombing in the background.

Yes, Lucy was happy as can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first completed fanfiction, done!  
> This chapter is really short, because it's basically just an epilogue to this story that was supposed to be a one-shot, but I got carried away.  
> Anyway, I wish you a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays or a Buoyant Winter during this...peculiar season. :)
> 
> PS: I forgot to write this at the beginning, so if you haven't already guessed it; I don't own Fairy Tail.


End file.
